1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console assembly for use with a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Many vehicles are being equipped with electronic devices such as compasses and/or trip computers. These electronic devices may include a printed circuit board (PCB), a display unit and user controls, such as buttons.
One known system for mounting such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,054. That system includes a two-piece snap lock housing that encloses a PCB. The system further includes separate fasteners that are used to mount the housing to a bracket, which, in turn, is secured to the roof of a vehicle.
Under the invention, a console assembly is provided for use with a vehicle. The console assembly includes a console housing adapted to be attached to the vehicle and having an aperture. An electronic module is attached to the console housing and includes a circuit board and a face plate having an integral fastening element that secures the circuit board to the face plate. The face plate further has an appearance surface and is positioned proximate the aperture of the console housing such that the appearance surface is viewable from an interior passenger compartment of the vehicle when the console assembly is installed in the vehicle.
Further under the invention, a console assembly for use with a vehicle includes a console housing that is attachable to the vehicle such that at least a portion of the console housing is viewable from an interior passenger compartment of the vehicle. Moreover, the console housing has an integral fastening element. The console assembly further includes an electronic module having a circuit board attached to the fastening element of the console housing.